


Closer

by MilyBarnes



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Final ambiguo, M/M, Sin beta, Songfic, deben de escuchar lacanción para que el fic tenga sentido, es algo personal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyBarnes/pseuds/MilyBarnes
Summary: Después de cuatro meses de terminar su relación de amantes Steve y Bucky se encuentran en una fiesta. Basado en la canción y en el vídeo de  Closer  de The Chainsmokers  ft. HalseyBasada en un promt que tenía desde hace tiempo: “Steve y Bucky fueron pareja durante la WWII pero  en la actualidad ambos intentan ignorar sus sentimientos al tener relaciones con otras personas”





	

**Author's Note:**

> NO TENGO BETAA  
> Así que perdonen los HORRORES (?) que se puedan llegar a encontrar.
> 
> Este fic es personal, tenía esa idea en la cabeza de ellos dos en una relación "secreta" pero apasionada y tenía que sacarla, estuve casi todo el año hasta que escuché la canción y vi el vídeo "The closer" y me inspiré. Si no le encuentran ni pies ni cabeza a esta fic es que no han visto el vídeo, así que se los dejo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zGcUoRlhmw

La junta había terminado y casi de inmediato empezó la fiesta, así que platicaba de forma animada con los demás vengadores, todo estaba bien, hasta que le vio de espaldas. 

Bucky Barnes.

Por poco no lo reconocía con su cabello largo, es más, ni sabía que había vuelto a usar ese estilo de cabello, pero era mejor ese estilo a que lo volviera a usar corto, porque de esa forma acudían a su mente muchos recuerdos que preferían enterrar

¿Qué estaban pensando en esos momentos durante la guerra? Se preguntó fingiendo prestar atención a la plática de Spider Woman con Captain Marvel, gracias al suero que en su mente podía pensar rápidamente, útil para estrategias de batalla pero también para esos momentos donde divagaba entre sucesos del pasado “Probablemente no pensábamos nada” se contestó tomando una largo sorbo copa de vino que no le hacía ningún efecto.

El día en que le dijeron que Bucky sería su compañero sintió algo de preocupación ¿No era demasiado joven? ¡Tenía 16 años! Pero al verlo en acción disipo todas sus dudas, tenía en su mirada, en esos ojos color chocolate, una determinación que nunca había visto. No tenía poderes. Era un humano normal y aun así lo daba todo por su país.

Se volvieron cercanos en poco tiempo, inseparables. “Si no me estuvieras creo que no había nadie en el mundo capaz de comprenderte” dijo Bucky un día en el cine y tenía toda la razón. Todos admiraban al Capitán América pero en aquella época pocos conocían a Steve Rogers.

Además, aunque a veces se iba a misiones únicamente con Namor o Antorcha humana y su joven compañero se iba otras con Toro pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero cada vez quería más, sus separaciones eran difíciles, le preocupaba que algo le pasará y quedarse sin su presencia, era abrumadoras y agobiantes esas sensaciones, hasta que descubrió el estar enamorado de su compañero.

\--¿Todo bien?-Pregunto Carol notando lo distraído que se encontraba. -¿Quieres ir a platicar con Bucky? 

\--No, no –Corrigió de inmediato con un semblante serio.- Iré después con él.

Olvidaba que Sam era el único que sabía de su pelea, todos los demás al estar ocupados con su vida de héroes no prestaban demasiada atención a detalles como que desde hace cuatro meses que no reportaban estar juntos en una misión, cuando anteriormente después de que Steve había “revivido” no se separaban o quizás lo sabían y no querían intervenir, como Namor que durante la guerra parecía sospechar del tipo de la relación que tenían. 

Aprovechando que Jessica Jones se unía a su conversación dio de nuevo un rápido vistazo a Bucky. Aún dolían todas aquellas palabras que le había dicho y probablemente la situación estaría pasando al revés, Steve sabía que dijo cosas terribles antes de irse del hotel en su motocicleta, su corazón no era el único roto. 

Después de esa pelea, cuatro meses y ni una llamada. .ahora por fin lo veía en esa reunión, tan apuesto como siempre

Desde el momento en que Bucky había recuperado sus recuerdos, gracias al cubo cósmico, supo que iba a recordar todas aquellas noches pasadas en la tienda de campaña, todos los besos que se daban a escondidas, pero pesé a que en esta época podían hacerlo con más libertad, ambos tenían una relación con alguien más, así que hicieron como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, un acuerdo implícito entre ellos dos.

Hasta que fueron a esa misión, las cosas se salieron de control, en cuanto el otro le dio un beso simplemente no pudo soportarlo, no pudo apartarse de él, quería estar más cerca. Aún podía recordar el sabor de la piel de Bucky y su masculino olor, la forma en que el castaño mordió su hombro mientras hacían el amor, el desastre que hicieron con las sábanas y como casi rompieron el colchón de la casa de seguridad. 

De ahí en adelante pasaron varias noches así, estaba a punto de terminar con Sharon, pero el soldado de invierno alegaba que por la imagen del Capitán América lo mejor era no decir nada y se desencadeno esa pelea tan devastadora. 

oOo  
Podía sentir la mirada de Steve, después de todo era un espía, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto más que devolverla cuando estaba distraído, el rubio se veía muy bien aunque usara ropa algo anticuada y siempre de tonalidad azul. 

Pero no se arrepentía de haber terminado esa relación, aunque recientemente había terminado la suya con Natasha, podía parecer algo loco pero era lo mejor para su imagen, por más que quisiera estar entre sus brazos y escucharlo tararear alguna canción de los 40’s 

Aún recordaba los hermosos ojos de azules de Steve llenos de decepción al montar su motocicleta después de aquella pelea. Los cuatro meses soportando las ganas de llamarle y ahora se encontraban en aquella fiesta sin dejar de mirarlo, aguantando las ganas de pedirle que se fueran de ahí para después besar y morder toda la piel que el mayor le dejará, dejando un desastre en alguna habitación de hotel.

Una última mirada a Steve y decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí. 

oOo

Cuando Steve volvió a dirigir la mirada pudo observar como Bucky dejaba la fiesta, en esos momentos sólo pensó en seguirlo aunque probablemente todo iba a terminar mal, pero no importaba, sus vidas estaban en riesgo en cualquier momento podía ser la última vez que lo veía y tenía que dejar las cosas claras entre ellos.

Pidió una disculpa a sus amigas para de inmediato salir con prisa, no fue necesario especificar a los demás lo repentina salida cuando sabían que seguiría a su amigo.

El otro llevaba caminando medio estacionamiento en dirección hacia las motocicletas, con tan sólo ver sus gestos al ponerse el abrigo sabía que algo le preocupaba, sin decir ninguna palabra le siguió hasta lo sintió detenerse, con sus habilidades de espía no podía engañarlo.

-Hola Capitán –Dijo Bucky al darse la vuelta y clavar sus ojos en él

-Hola soldado –Contesto sosteniendo la mirada para después sonreír.

Al sentir que le devolvía la sonrisa supo que todo estaría bien entre ellos.


End file.
